Shin Sun-Il
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B | 8-A, Unknown, likely High 7-C '''with the Sword of Dan | At least '''7-C, likely High 7-C with the Sword of Dan Name: Shin Sun-Il Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: 18-19 Classification: Acquired fighter, Human, "The one who endeavors" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stat Amping, Sword, Spear and Bow Mastery, Pocket Reality Manipulation and likely Time Stop within it, Regeneration (Low-Mid, registers damage as HP decrease, and can heal from it over time.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Accelerated Development, protective Aura, Healing potions, Ki Manipulation (Can also absorb ki from nature to permanently increase his statistics), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense ki), Can likely manipulate rain and clouds, Summoning of two spirits capable of manipulating the weather, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal targets such as ghosts like Han Jee-Han) | All previous to a heightened extent | All previous to a heightened extent. Permanent Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Low-Godly, even normal immortals need to have their soul destroyed to die, and his immortality is "outstanding"), Immortality Types 1, 3, 4 and 8 (reliant on Korea and/or it's people), Teleportation and Resistance to Soul Destruction with and BFR (Cannot be removed from Korea unless he allows it, and likely can teleport back regardless) with the Sword of Dan. Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Teleportation Negation, Durability Negation (Mind Technique: Sky Slash) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level, possibly City Block Level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han) | Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han), Unknown, likely Large Town level+ with Sword of Dan (Hwan believed that it could easily kill a god capable of creating city sized dimensions, should be comparable to Dan Ul guild, who are at least 108 times stronger than Lolikiano Mistream. Should be far stronger than the Dancer of The Storm) | Town Level (Over level 130, and has a higher stats then his level would suggest. At least on Kwon's level, believed to be able to defeat Dragoniak after seeing all of it's abilities), likely Large Town level with the Sword of Dan Speed: Subsonic (Comparable, if slightly slower, than Sae-Young) | At least Subsonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the Swordsman of the church) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class, Unknown, likely Large Town Class with Sword of Dan | Likely Town Class, likely Large Town class 'with the Sword of Dan 'Durability: '''At least '''Large Building Level, possibly City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level, likely Large Town level with Sword of Dan | Town Level, likely Large Town level with the Sword of Dan Stamina: High (trains for entire days non-stop) | Extremely High (Can keep training for days) | High, regenerates stamina faster than he uses it Range: Melee range, Extended melee range with the Sword of Dan, can teleport to, and attack anywhere in korea by stabbing through portals and teleporting. Standard Equipment: Swords, Spears and healing potions (contained within a hammerspace), Sword of Dan Intelligence: High (Has been training for a decade in, and mastered many forms of martial arts) Weaknesses: The Sword of Dan can only be used under specific (unknown but hinted to be only usable to protect non-supernatural humans) circumstances, or while connected to the seal of Amaterasu. Teleportation uses an extreme amount of energy, even by his standards. Teleportation only works in Korea. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mind Techniques: Skills that only a select few can use. Wielders often have to train dozens of years to obtain the mastery needed to use such techniques. *'Mind Technique: Sky Slash:' Sun-il slashes with an open palm, splitting through space, making this an unblockable technique. This technique can likely also be applied to the Sword of Dan. *'Mind Technique: Thunder Strike:' A technique that relies upon speed, allowing Sun-il to strike several times with a single attack. *'Mind Technique: Taekwon Smash' Sun-il open palms the air in front of him multiple times, repelling attacks even from those significantly stronger than himself. This is a defensive technique. Key: Season 1 | Season 2-3 | Season 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Roronoa Zoro's Profile (Speed Unequalized and 7-C versions were used) Crystal (Nuclear Throne) Crystal’s Profile (Speed was equal. Radiation and Sharp Teeth restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Immortals